


Rainy Love Story

by GasukaRinKeira25



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Rain
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasukaRinKeira25/pseuds/GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: [#ResumeTheDraft kategori ekstra] Neru tak pernah menyangka, jika hujan membawanya pada satu cinta pertamanya. Hirate Yurina, seorang pria yang menjadi cinta pertama Neru di kala hujan yang mempertemukan hati mereka berdua.





	Rainy Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Male!Techi .

**_Perth, 14 Maret 2019_ **

Hujan begitu deras membasahi bumi, rintik-rintik suara air yang berpercik—membuat siapapun hendak nyenyak tertidur. Hujan yang begitu deras membasahi isi kota, membuat siapapun tak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain diam dan merenung di dalam rumah mereka. Tak terkecuali seorang gadis kecil yang sedang duduk dan mewarnai sebuah ornamen lukisan yang abstrak.

Di hadapan jendela yang berembun, dirinya terus fokus untuk mewarnai sambil sesekali bersenandung—seirama dengan nada rintikan air hujan yang begitu syahdu. Gadis itu mengenakan sebuah gaun satin berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga di sekelilingnya. Nama gadis berambut _shaggy_ Jepang itu adalah Nagahama Neru.

Neru menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, seulas senyum pun terkembang di bibirnya kala itu. Senyum itu terpatri kala ia menatap pantulan foto—yang menggambarkan sesosok pria tampan yang tengah memakai sebuah jaket berwarna merah. Neru mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah setitik embun, mencoba mengenang sebuah kenangan cinta indah yang tak akan pernah terlupakan.

“Hirate,” gumam Neru lirih.

Seketika, semuanya kembali teringat di kala hujan tiba. Di kala hujan turun membasahi isi bumi dengan airnya yang jernih, hujan juga menjadi saksi sebuah kisah cinta yang terangkai indah saat itu. Hujan adalah saat di mana Neru bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya, Hirate kala itu. Hujan juga menjadi saat-saat indah, di mana hidup Neru menjadi berwarna karenanya.

Semua ini berawal sejak dua tahun yang lalu....

***

**FLASHBACK ON**

**_Perth, 14 Maret 2017_ **

Kala itu hujan turun dengan sangat deras, membuat seorang gadis berpakaian kemeja putih tampak berlari-lari dan menutupi kepalanya untuk menghindari hujan membasahi dirinya. Kemejanya sudah setengah basah dan bunyi petir yang meledak seperti bom, membuat gadis itu tak dapat lagi menghitung berapa kali jantungnya harus terkejut.

Hingga akhirnya, Neru pun tersenyum saat menemukan tempat yang cocok baginya untuk berteduh. Sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan, Neru pun berjalan ke dalam tempat tersebut dan menutup pintunya. Dilihatnya tempat yang berupa _cafe_ tersebut, terlihat seperti tidak ada orang padahal _air conditioner_ sudah menyala dan keadaan pintu masuk tidak terkunci.

Saat Neru tengah berteduh, seorang pria berambut pendek berkacamata tiba-tiba keluar dan mengernyitkan keningnya saat mengetahui ada Neru di sana.

“Hey!” panggilnya kepada gadis tersebut.

Neru menoleh dan menatap seseorang—yang sepertinya adalah pemilik kafe—dengan takut-takut.

“Mau pesan apa? _Latte, coffee,_ atau makanan?” tanya Hirate dengan senyum ramah.

Neru hanya menunduk sambil menjawab, “Maaf, Tuan... aku kemari hanya untuk berteduh sebentar, soalnya aku tidak bawa uang.”

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hirate, Neru langsung berlari keluar dari kafe tersebut. Ia sungguh tidak enak kepada Hirate, karena telah seenaknya masuk ke dalam kafenya hanya untuk berteduh. Hirate yang melihat Neru kabur, langsung meraih majalah di dekatnya, menutupi kepalanya, dan mengejar Neru yang telah kabur.

“Hey, tunggu!”

Setelah berada di luar, Hirate langsung tersenyum dan mendekati Neru yang berada di depan sebuah ruko tertutup sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Dengan _gentle_ , Hirate langsung melepaskan jaketnya dan membalutnya ke tubuh Neru. Neru pun menoleh ke arah Hirate saat merasakan ada sesuatu lembut yang memeluk tubuhnya, mereka pun bertatapan lama satu sama lain.

“Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kabur begitu?” tanya Hirate sembar tersenyum.

Neru hanya menunduk malu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hirate.

Hirate menghela napas dan ia pun berkata, “Tak apa kalau kau hanya ingin berteduh di dalam kafeku tanpa memesan apa-apa. Toh, sekarang juga hujan deras dan tak baik gadis sepertimu berada di tengah hujan-hujanan seperti ini.”

Neru hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

“Te-terima kasih,” jawab Neru dengan wajah memerah.

Hirate hanya tertawa kecil dan kembali bertanya, “Namamu siapa?”

Neru menghela napas dan menjawab, “Na-namaku Neru.”

“Salam kenal, Neru. Ayo masuk ke dalam kafeku, nanti aku buatkan kopi hangat—soalnya makin deras hujannya. Ayo,” ajak Hirate sambil membawa Neru masuk.

Pada hari itu, menjadi sebuah sejarah akan pertemuan pertama seorang Hirate Yurina dengan seorang gadis mungil bernama Nagahama Neru.

***

**_Perth, 15 Juni 2018_ **

Setelah pertemuan mereka di kala hujan waktu, kini Hirate dan Neru semakin lama semakin dekat. Sampai akhirnya, pada tanggal 15 Juni 2017 di mana waktunya mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mungkin mitos yang mengatakan jika kedua cinta akan bersatu secara tak sengaja saat hujan memang benar adanya. Nyatanya, Hirate dan Neru telah menjadi satu saksi cinta yang dipertemukan kala hujan datang.

Di tengah hujan yang saat ini tengah membasahi musim dingin di Kota Perth, Hirate dan Neru berada di _Hirate’s Cafe_ untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Saat ini, Hirate tengah menghibur Neru dengan permainan gitarnya yang lihai. Hirate memang tengah bermain gitar, membawakan sebuah lagu berjudul _Shibuyagawa_ karya duo terkenal _Yuichanzu_.

_Prok! Prok! Prok!_

Neru langsung bertepuk tangan karena mengagumi permainan gitar Hirate.

“Keren, Techi! Kamu memang hebat.”

Hirate hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Neru lembut.

“Terima kasih. Lain kali kalau aku main gitar, kamu juga nyanyi dong. Biar tambah romantis,” ujar Hirate sambil mencubit gemas pipi _chubby_ Neru.

Neru hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah sambil berkata, “Ah Techi, kamu saja yang bernyanyi. Aku hanya bagian menonton saja, aku tidak pandai menyanyi.”

Mendengar jawaban Neru, Hirate langsung tertawa kecil dan menangkup kedua pipi Neru dengan erat.

“Kamu bukan tidak bisa, kamu hanya tidak percaya diri. Suara kamu itu imut, pasti kalau sedang menyanyi lucu.”

Neru hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pujian yang Hirate lontarkan padanya. Memang benar, Neru memang memiliki suara yang imut dan menggemaskan. Itulah alasan kenapa Hirate dapat mencintai Neru, karena memang gadis yang imut merupakan gadis idaman yang Hirate impikan.

“Neru,” panggil Hirate hingga membuat mata Neru bersibobrok dengan kedua mata Hirate.

Mereka berdua pun saling menatap satu sama lain dengan intens, saling tersenyum satu sama lain, hingga wajah mereka pun semakin mendekat dan membuat jarak di antara kedua wajah mereka semakin tiada. Hujan kala itu menjadi saksi akan ciuman pertama yang mereka lakukan setelah sekian lama menjadi sepasang kekasih.

_Aku mencintaimu, Neru._

_Aku lebih mencintaimu, Techi._

...

**_Busselton Jetty, Bunbury, 2 Januari 2019_ **

Di atas dermaga pantai dan ditemani oleh hamparan laut yang indah, Hirate dan Neru kini sedang berdiri bersama sambil menatap matahari senja yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam di dasar laut. Mereka berdua tak dapat melepaskan atensi mereka pada deburan ombak pantai yang semakin deras, seiring dengan tibanya senja yang akan berganti malam.

“Neru,” panggil Hirate sambil menatap Neru dengan lembut.

Neru pun menoleh ke arah Hirate sambil tersenyum dan bertanya, “Ada apa?”

Hirate kembali menatap ke arah laut sambil berkata, “Burung-burung yang berterbangan di atas laut itu indah ya? Coba kamu alihkan atensimu ke sana.”

Neru pun menoleh ke arah laut untuk menatap ke arah burung-burung yang sedang mengepakkan sayap mereka sambil sesekali menginjakkan kedua kaki kecil mereka ke arah laut. Neru tersenyum kagum melihat pemandangan tersebut, pemandangan burung-burung yang berterbangan di atas laut membuat hatinya menghangat saat itu juga.

“Benar Techi, mereka sangat indah. Bahkan keindahan mereka pun, melebihi laut yang tengah mereka pijaki.”

Tanpa Neru sadari, saat itu Hirate sudah dalam posisi berlutut sambil mengeluarkan sekotak cincin berwarna safir di tangannya.

“Neru.”

Neru kembali menoleh ke arah Hirate dan ia pun terkejut saat melihat Hirate yang sudah berlutut dengan cincin di tangannya. Air mata haru langsung keluar dari kedua bola mata gadis itu dan ia langsung membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, untuk menutupi kedua ekspressi wajahnya yang terkejut.

_“Will you marry me?”_

***

**FLASHBACK END**

Neru langsung tertawa kecil usai mengingat kenangan demi kenangan yang ia lalui bersama Hirate. Ia pun menutup buku mewarnainya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Neru langsung berjalan ke hadapan cermin dan kedua matanya tersenyum, saat ia melihat pantulan dirinya yang tengah mengenakan sebuah gaun pernikahan di tubuhnya.

“Tak terasa, hari ini akan tiba sudah. Tepat saat satu tahun pertemuanku dengannya di kala hujan.”

“Neru, Hirate sudah menunggumu di altar.” Sebuah panggilan menyadarkan Neru, ia pun segera beranjak keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Hujan menjadi saksi akan satu kisah indah yang telah mereka lalui. Kini, hujan pun juga menjadi saksi akan bersatunya mereka sebagai kedua insan yang resmi. Hujan tak selamanya membawa kesedihan, namun hujan juga dapat membawa kebahagiaan dan cinta—bagi siapapun yang menginginkannya.

**-TAMAT-**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf, kalau terlalu banyak purple prose dalam fanfic ini ahaha.  
> Anyway, fanfic ini juga buat pemanasan/latihan sebenarnya buat aku ikutin lomba fanfic di GJUI.


End file.
